Valentine Poems (Boy's Ver)
by PokeFreak45
Summary: The boys finally confess their love for their special girls... with poems? Extra shipping inside and... I suck at summaries, whatever. Happy Valentine's Day!


**Hello everyone! This is technically a one-shot story (and my first one, so don't get mad at me if it sucks!) for all following shippings listed:**

**Special, OldRival, MangaQuest, Frantic, A GUEST SHIPPING, and YoungestShipping -(LynxSilver, my OC and Silver ship name!)**

**Note: This is all (more like mostly) based off the actual manga, besides Silver and Lyn since Lyn is someone who has not appeared in the manga. **

**Anyways, hope you like it, please go easy on me for this one, and... oh! Thanks trynten. gonzalez for suggesting this (even though it was originally a Christmas special, it's Valentine's Day, so whatever)! **

**Also, the reason why I'm writing poems is because I was inspired from the story, My Special Valentine by FedoraForever! (Go check it out, it's great!)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T NEED ONE, IT'S GODDAMN POETRY FOR GOD'S SAKE. I'M ASSUMING YOU GUYS KNOW IT TOO WELL ALREADY, SO I'LL SKIP IT.**

* * *

**Valentine Poems (Boy's Version)**

**Red:**

I'm sorry for mistaking your true gender  
But you were still very special to me  
And sooner or later, I've come to know you  
As the lovely little Yellow you became to be

You can battle exceptionally well  
And don't get me started with your drawing  
Because the day you entered my life  
It wasn't all that boring

Anyways, I want you to know  
That wherever you are, I'll protect you  
And the thing that I wanted to say  
Was that I will always love you

Happy Valentine's Day, Yellow!

**l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l**

**Green:**

Honestly, I didn't like you at first  
But later on, I think that reversed  
After a while, you were something precious  
The way you did things left me breathless

You're a real big pain  
Who doesn't mind playing in the rain  
But I guess that's what I like about you  
My pesky girl, Blue

This was really boring  
But I guess you're something worth adoring  
Since I had the time to write this  
Happy Valentine's Day, and please tell Silver not to kill me. (I don't care if that didn't rhyme... just tell him not to...)

**l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l**

**Gold: (Gold- Bold, Me-_Bold Italics)_**

**"Lin-san, do I have to rhyme within every word I say?"**

_**"Yes, now go out there and get it over with."**_

**"Ugh, fine."**

I liked you from the start  
Even when you hated me  
Did it looked like I cared?  
I still loved you for who you are

_**"That didn't rhyme, Gold..."**_

I doesn't matter where you are  
You always give it your best  
You'll always be my Super Serious Gal  
Always better than the rest

_**"See, that rhymed."**_

**"OH MY ARCEUS, SHUT UP, LIN-SAN."**

_**"If you make the last lines rhyme, I'll let you go."**_

**"OKAY!"**

I like you a lot, Crys  
Please don't forget that  
So Happy V-day to you  
While... I go beat Lin-san in hand-to-hand combat.

_**"Gold, what the hell."**_

**"What?! Nothing else rhymed with 'that'!"**

**_"Whatever..."_**

******l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l**

******Ruby: ****  
**

Sapphire

Always on my mind  
Someone who doesn't give up  
Cannot get you out  
Sorry about forgetting  
But I won't stop loving you  
Happy Valentine's Day, Sapph.

**(A/N: Tanka Poem. Look it up. It's a real thing, no joke.)**

******l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l|l**

**Silver:**

At first, your name was all I knew  
And that you were quite annoying in my view  
But one thing that will always be true  
Is that I honestly like you.

This may sound like a joke  
But after this don't have a stroke  
Because every single time you spoke  
I feel like I just awoke.

This may be hard for you to try  
Because sometimes you are very shy  
I promise to never make you cry  
Since I technically love you, that's why.

**...My life...**

**I'm so done. Happy Valentine's Day, Lyn.**

* * *

**And that's pretty it. ...Yup. For Green's poem, I guess you can say that there was reference from Watching Rain Clouds by jkminimoon, but that's up to you (nothing else really rhymed with 'pain' at first anyways...). Anyways, I hate rhyming things, but this was pretty good in my opinion.**

**NOW'S TIME FOR THE GUEST SHIPPING POEM STARTING NOW.**

* * *

******Rakustu**:

Look, I don't care if you were in Team Plasma  
Even if you were in Team Rocket, Galactic, or Magma  
Right now, all that matters is your safety  
Because all you are is a fine lady.

I hate how I have to track you down  
But I don't know why and how  
Since you are just a regular girl  
Who I love, that's a fact, I'm sure.

Now run away, far away from danger  
And go ahead and start your own adventure  
Even though we might never see each other again  
Just remember that my love for you is never dead.

_Run away, my beloved Faitsu..._

* * *

**AAAAAnd I'm done. Dear God, that took a long time. Even for some poems. ...I don't even... oh well. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed, I sure did! (looking up all of those rhyming words...that took a while...)**

**Bye and Happy Valentine's Day! I don't know if I should make a girl's version or not (which is not likely) so i hope this was good enough. **

**-PokeFreak45**


End file.
